justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Agency Hovercraft
The Agency Hovercraft is an armed amphibious vehicle in Just Cause 2. For the newer Agency hovercrafts in Just Cause 4, see C3 Canvasback Hovercraft & Hellbender. Performance This vehicle is unique, as it is the only hovercraft in the game. It can travel over land and water. This vehicle is very difficult to maneuver at slow speeds. It's actually easier to drive backwards when attempting to make precise maneuvers. At higher speeds it's also difficult to maneuver, as the player must be very light on the controls to maintain control. The maximum speed on water is 72.33 MPH. Click here to see the test. It's slightly faster on water than on land, as water is flat and doesn't contain many obstacles. It handles better at sea for a number of reasons. In reality, any amphibious hovercraft handles better on water because the vehicle's operator can coordinate an obstacle-free route, as with any boat. On land, there aren't many places suitable for a hovercraft that are accessible by moving from water to land, and those that are tend to be difficult to carefully maneuver within, as hovercrafts move more easily at higher speeds. In-game, the player can drive from water to land in almost any situation, so it's much easier to travel on land. However, at the low speeds that driving on uneven land may require, the Agency Hovercraft is, as previously stated, very difficult to maneuver. The only situation that the player may encounter wherein they may find this vehicle useful is one which requires the usage of Amphibious vehicles. It doesn't handle well at the low speeds that land requires, and there are faster alternatives on water. It does, however, have a mounted weapon, making it ideal for assaulting outposts with boat launching stations or beaches nearby. outpost.]] It's armed with an auto-cannon and a minigun in a unique turret on the roof. Both of these weapons can take out the military's YP-107 Phoenixes with two blasts of the auto-cannon, sinking it within seconds. The minigun and auto-cannon, when fired simultaneously, can cause an extraordinary amount of damage to any boat. When military UH-10 Chippewas fly low enough, a single shot from the auto cannon can take it down. The hovercraft is also good for assaulting offshore rigs. It is arguably the most heavily armed vehicle that can be used on water. Avoid firing the auto-cannon at nearby vehicles, as the shells deal a significant amount of splash damage. Real hovercrafts deflate the skirt and settle to the ground when they are turned off. Due to technical limitations the Agency Hovercraft doesn't do this. Instead, the rubber skirt stays inflated. Locations *In the preorder-able "Special Edition" of the game, which is no longer distributed. *On each platform's respective digital market, sold as Downloadable content. *Once purchased with real currency, within the Black Market for $125,000. Places to buy The vehicle costs $1 USD, €1 EUR and £0.75 GBP (when not on sale). *Steam *Xbox Live *Playstation Network Trivia *It is the most expensive item in the Market. Even the Sivirkin 15 Havoc, the last vehicle to be unlocked, only costs $100,000. *The Agency Hovercraft is classified as a boat in the game files. *Along with the MTA Powerrun 77, it's one of two boats whose on board weapons can be used by the driver. *Contrary to popular belief, there are no known eels in the hovercraft. *It's the only proper Amphibious vehicle in Just cause 2. *Like most Agency vehicles, it can only be seen in black. (Unless Modified) Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Boats